


Just Stay

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Neutral-Gender Reader, Other, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: Later, he would make you breakfast, maybe share a shower with you and take you again, passionately and slowly. Right now, though, he was okay just staying.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58
Collections: Avengers Assemble!





	Just Stay

Bucky watched as the sunlight rose and crept through the curtains of the comfy room around him. Your bedroom.

It was early in the morning but the two of you had only fallen asleep about an hour ago. His muscles were aching in a pleasant way from pounding into you and he could still taste you in his lips and tongue. And your moans… goodness, those were playing in his head over and over. This place - your place - was more than just somewhere he wanted to go sometimes. It felt like home, like a place he didn’t have to expect anything to happen, and just relax and be himself, just like you were a person he could be himself with and not fear any bad reaction.

“Bucky,” you muttered, always just as hyperaware as him of anything that happened around you, feeling as he moved his head from where it rested on your chest, “What are you doing?”

His lips moved your neck, and he pushed a bit of hair out of your forehead.

“I have to go,” he kissed your skin. “Steve is waiting for me. Training day.”

You whined in your place, and wrapped your arms around him tightly.

“No,” you moved your right hand to his hair, loosely gripping it. “You can train tomorrow. Stay today.”

He pressed his nose onto your collarbone. 

“Doll…”

“He won’t mind,” you insisted. 

Bucky took a long deep breath, and reach for him phone across you, on your nightstand, writing down a short texting announcing he’d take a day off, and then looked down at where you were already dozing off. Even half asleep, you still made him feel in such a peace. 

“G’Morning,” he whispered and you rubbed your right eye for a moment, turning to look at him with a pout on your sweet lips. Oh, he wanted to kiss you and take you again. 

“It’s night,” you corrected him. “Go back to sleep.”

Bucky chuckled but lied back with his head on your chest, with his ear over your heart, and breathed in at its gentle beats indicated your relaxed state. 

Later, he would make you breakfast, maybe share a shower with you and take you again, passionately and slowly. 

Right now, though, he was okay just staying.


End file.
